


Not-So-Dirty Dancing

by Ookamicky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dancing midotaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is acting strange so Takao tries to find out what the shooting guard is doing after school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Dirty Dancing

It was a little weird. After practice Midorima suddenly left again, without Takao and without telling anyone what he was going to do. Normally the younger would have to drive Midorima home and then go on to his own house.  
“What's wrong with him now?” Takao shrugged slightly as an answer to Otsubo's question. He had no idea himself but he was somehow glad that he could go straight home for once. Well, straight home after waiting for almost an hour for Midorima, who didn't show up after all.

He had just arrived at home when his phone rang. Shin-chan.  
“Where are you?”  
Takao looked at his house in front of him. It took him a moment to answer. “Almost home. Why?”  
“I'm waiting at the school.” And with that, the call was ended.  
The black haired male sighed and with one final glance at the building in front of him he turned around, driving back to the school.  
Sometimes, he wanted to curse Midorima. Sure, the other was his friend, and he normally didn't complain seriously about driving him everywhere with the rickshaw but at times like this...

When Takao arrived back at the school, he didn't even have to look for the taller. Midorima was standing next to the gate and waited, obviously impatient for him already.  
“Here I am!” Takao announced when he stopped the bike. He really was curious where the shooting guard had been but judging from the sweat on his forehead, it must have been an exhausting activity.  
Without a word Midorima got into the rickshaw and waited for Takao to drive.  
“Where were you?” the black haired asked, cycling the well known way to the Midorima house. Even when they arrived Takao hadn't gotten an answer so he decided to just leave it at that. 

 

The exact same scenario was repeated the day after and the day after that as well. The only difference was, that Takao didn't even try to go home on the third day. He just waited at the cafe close to the school until Midorima arrived back. 

When the other left again after practice the fourth day, Takao decided to follow him. There had to be a reason why the taller male left every day for more than an hour and that woke Takao's serendipity. The black haired followed his friend slowly, trying his best to hide himself. He really didn't want to face an angry Midorima. That was never a good idea.  
The tall figure of his friend moved away from the school and to a small building. It somehow looked like the type of house where you'd expect a cozy little library or a small cafe or something along those lines. It took Takao a few minutes until he dared to walk up to the building to find out what exactly that was.

“Midorima Dance School”

Takao stared at the sign, not sure what to think of it. Midorima was running a dance school? The black haired boy shook his head. This must be the dance school of his parents. But he still was confused, why his friend had never told him about this. And what he was doing here all of a sudden.  
As far as Takao knew, Midorima couldn't dance, so that couldn't be the reason and he couldn't help his parents out. Even if his sister was the one dancing, he didn't get the reason why he would visit her every day. 

To his own safety Takao decided to leave again and wait in the cafe, as usual. He really didn't want Midorima finding him while he was spying on him. The point guard needed to work something out to ask the other about this whole dancing-thing, without getting strangled. 

 

A few days later on the way to school, Takao worked something out. He would totally find out what this was about this evening!  
The moment Midorima went into the building his plan started. 20 minutes later, he decided to walk inside, as if it was the most normal thing on earth for a teenage boy to walk into a dance school at a Wednesday evening.  
The first thing he came to see was a small room with a counter and a little bell. Upon ringing the bell a woman with crutches came inside, walking up to Takao with a bride smile. He could see at first glance that this was Midorima's mother. 

“Hello, what can I do for you, young man?” she asked, the gentle smile still in place.  
“I... would like to learn how to dance.” Those words out of his own mouth surprised the boy himself. He didn't mean to ask for dance lessons, he just wanted to know what that woman's son was doing in here. Well, now it was too late.

“Really? It's rare to have boys your age in here! … Or boys in general,” she chuckled and moved toward the door behind her. “Do you want to watch the training for today?” the woman asked. Takao just nodded and followed her into the rom behind the door.  
Inside there it seemed like the time had stopped a few decades ago. The walls were high and ornamented with stucco. The windows were high as well and along with the big mirror they made room bright. It was as if Takao had just walked into a different time. 

The only thing that somehow didn't belong in there was the green haired boy in the front. The way he was moving slowly to the music, his body looked so beautiful.  
“Shin-chan, this young boy wants to learn how to dance. He'll be watching today, okay?” the woman said and left again. Takao barely heard what Midorima's mother was saying, he was so engulfed in the way the taller was moving.

“T-takao?!”

The boy snapped out of it when he heard Midorima yell his name. This certainly was a surprise for both of them.  
“Leave,” Midorima said, “I have to work, leave.”  
Takao knew that he had no way to stay there and have Midorima go on with working. So he decided to obey and leave the building. That didn't mean that he won't ask the green haired boy about this incident. 

“Oh, you're leaving already? Do you want to come again to train?” Takao looked up when he heard Midorima's mother speak.  
“I might come back in the next few days, it's nice here,” he answered with a smile before he let again.  
What an interesting turn of things.  
Takao waited next to the school as always, curious about the mood Midorima would come back with. Even though he somehow knew it already. Slightly pissed and embarrassed. 

When Midorima came back, he wordlessly sat down in the rickshaw. Takao should become a fortune teller, because his mood-prediction was totally right.  
“Hey, Shin-chan, since when are you a dancing teacher?” Takao broke the silence. He really was too curious to hold back. There was no answer for a few minutes, before Midorima answered slowly.  
“Don't tell anyone. I'm just helping out because my mother hurt her leg.”

Takao smiled. This was exactly what he liked about Midorima, he cared. Sure, this wasn't that noticeable on first glance, but it was true. Takao drove them home with a smile on his face and when he stopped in front of the Midorima house he looked at his friend.  
“I want you to teach me how to dance,” he said with a grin. He was somehow saying this to annoy the other but at the same time he was serious. Dancing was something nice, so why not learning it? Especially if you have a friend who can teach you, maybe even without paying.  
The shooting guard stopped walking when he heard Takao's request. 

“You want what? No. Forget it.”  
Takao had known that Midorima would answer like this.  
“Oh come on, Shin-chan~ You don't want Aomine-san to find out, do you~?” Sure, that wasn't nice but they both knew that the black haired boy wouldn't tell anyone if Midorima didn't want that. He just liked the thought of the other Generation of Miracles members teasing their former teammate. 

“You wouldn't dare...,” Midorima mumbled and glared at him. “Well fine, if you insist. But after regular dance classes, I don't want you in there when I'm teaching.”  
Takao grinned brightly. “Of course! I'll wait until you're done as always!” he said happily, waved and drove off.  
Mission accomplished. 

 

Takao was excited. He had been dancing a lot, but it was just fooling around at home, singing and dancing to a song stuck in his mind. Never had he thought of dancing standard before, so this was going to get interesting. He was waiting in front of the dance school, impatient and excited for Midorima's students to come out.  
The moment the door opened, the boy was basically inside already. For some reason he couldn't wait.  
“Shin-chan?” Takao asked, peeking into the dance room before he slowly walked inside. Midorima was standing in front of the mirror, slightly sweating with a towel around his neck. Sure, he had seen that sight multiple times, but it was the first time in such an elegant outfit. The tall male was wearing a shirt, black pants and black dancing shoes. 

“Ah, Takao. … You gonna dance in jeans and shirt?” he heard Midorima say and looked down at himself.  
“I only have my jersey... and that's sweaty,” he tried to explain. Judging by the face Midorima made, that wasn't an option.  
“You're poorly prepared,” was the short answer, along with a push of the glasses up his nose. 

Takao sighed and walked over to his friend. “I'm sorry, I'll wear something better next time,” he answered with a chuckle. As if. It wasn't like he had something to wear to dance. 

“So, Shin-chan... How do we start?”  
“We will learn waltz. Come here,” Midorima answered. It was that moment that they both realized there was no female dance partner for Takao and they froze. That would mean one of them would have to take the female part and they would dance together. Close together. 

Even though it was clear in their faces that they both realized that, neither of them said something. They were just going to get it through.

“Okay, first of all, the steps on your own. Stand next to me and follow what I'm doing,” Midorima said, waving Takao even closer to him. They were standing in front of the mirror, right next to each other, Midorima's body straight and upright while Takao was, well, just standing.  
“Stand straight. You won't be able to dance with such a posture. You need body tension to dance.”  
Takao tried to obey but it didn't seem to work to Midorima's satisfaction. He straightened his back but all he got in return was a frown and an annoyed gaze. A sigh followed and then Takao felt a big hand on his upper back and one on his lower stomach, pushing against him slightly. He didn't need much pressure to follow those hands movements until Midorima was satisfied. 

“Like this. Now follow my moves and don't let the tension go.”

A small nod was everything Takao could give as an answer as he watched the taller boy move in a small circle. It wasn't directly a circle, it was more of a square and it looked really beautiful. He wondered if he would be able to dance like this, as if he was floating.  
“Now you.”  
The black haired male had totally forgotten to look at the feet of the boy in front of him, so he didn't know how to follow.  
“Can you.. do it again, please?” he asked with an apologetic grin. Another sigh left Midorima's lips before he started again. This time, Takao payed attention to the moving legs.  
When the taller stopped again, he nodded and tried to do the same steps. He thought he did good but his teacher was of a different opinion. 

“Seriously, pay better attention. The tension completely left your body the moment you started to move” he scolded but instead of a witty response or an apology with an explanation, Takao just nodded. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his concentration back and started to move again. 

One, two, three, four, five, six. 

To his surprise, Midorima gave him a small nod when he stood again. “Better,” the green haired male said and took a step closer to the younger. “Don't lose tension in your upper body or you look like a bag being pushed.”  
That wasn't a nice comparison but it managed to get the point across.  
Takao straightened himself again and moved the same steps again.  
“Wrong,” he suddenly heard and sighed. What did he do wrong now?  
“That was a wrong step, Takao, pay attention to what you're doing,” Midorima scolded, which got him another nod in response. 

The whole hour consisted of those same stuff again and again. And again. Takao got tired of it but he was really exhausted when Midorima closed the class.  
“You train by yourself, work on your tension. One should think you have better tension considering you're basketball player. We'll train again in three days, after the weekend,” the taller male ordered. 

“Yes, Shin-chan,” Takao answered with a sigh. He wanted to learn this, sure, but without some kind of praise it was hard to keep the spirit. 

 

The next three days were days without Midorima but that didn't stop Takao from training. Wherever he was, he would start dancing this small square every now and then, sometimes for hours in his room. He himself thought that he got better, but that would only become clear if Midorima saw this. 

Basketball practice was over and it had gotten dark outside while Takao was waiting in the cafe. He really couldn't wait. To reduce his waiting time he got to the cafe's toilet and changed. Yes, he got himself some dancing clothes after that first day of practice because honestly jeans were a little uncomfortable to dance in. The long black pants reminded him of the once Midorima was wearing while dancing and he even got himself a button up shirt. His normal sneakers were replaced by shoes suited for dancing, at least that was what the woman in the store told him. He was prepared this time!  
When Midorima's normal dancing lesson was over, Takao hurried inside the building. For a second he wondered where Mrs. Midorima was but the next second he slid into the dance room and looked at his friend.  
“Here I am! I've trained a lot,” Takao greeted him with a wide grin but got only a judging look in return. He was used to that already.  
“You've come prepared at least,” the green haired boy said slowly, getting a nod along with a proud grin from Takao. 

“Good then, show me,” Midorima ordered but his voice showed, beside skepticism, curiosity. The point guard grinned for a second before he turned toward the mirror. He straightened his back, lifted his arms up in a way he would do it when dancing with a partner, closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Then, his feet started to move. 

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six.

One, two, three, four, five, six.

One~two~three~four~five~six.

With every square Takao got better. He hadn't noticed that he was so nervous when he started but if he hadn't decided to keep his eyes closed, he would have seen how impressed Midorima was. The third square looked so smooth that his teacher turned on some music. It was the first time Takao was dancing with music and out of surprise he opened his eyes, making him fall out of rhythm.  
“Argh, Takao...” Midorima used that moment to scold his friend because he knew, if he complimented him now, it would make him stop concentrating.  
“Sorry,” the boy answered quickly, trying his best to get into the rhythm of the music, but failed. 

“Come here.” The moment Midorima had said those two words, he was already in front of Takao, one hand grabbing the other's and one found its way on his back. The boy was so shocked that he almost completely forgot to move all together. He caught himself after a few seconds and suddenly, dancing was easy. It was like the most natural thing to do, as if Takao had never done anything different.  
Midorima was dancing with him. Standard dancing. So close, that he could kiss him, if he just leaned up a bit.  
All this happened in a matter of seconds and right before Takao snapped back into reality and concentrated on dancing again. Well a little at least. They were moving in perfect synch, their bodies were close to each other, so close that Takao was sure that Midorima could feel his rapid heartbeat. The ravenhead's eyes were fixed on the taller male's face, the relaxed face that still showed some kind of concentration, and the green hair that was framing those perfect features gently. 

The two of them were dancing through the whole song, never once stopping, even though they were out of breath.  
The moment the last note was heard and they both stopped moving, without shifting away from each other, Takao couldn't hold back. Those beautiful green eyes were focused on his own, a large hand on his back, holding him close to this muscular body. The smaller boy leaned up carefully and pressed his lips slowly, cautiously against the other's soft mouth. Midorima didn't pull back and didn't push him away, the only reaction he gave was stiffening slightly before he slowly, almost shyly kissed back. Takao had always hoped this to be a magical moment, but he had never even dared to imagine this actually happening. 

They broke the kiss after a few seconds and the slight pink on Midorima's cheeks made Takao grin. 

“So, when will I learn the next dance?” Takao asked, the grin still in place, as if nothing had happened. 

“After mastering this one. Dance again.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfction in a (looong) while, and my first anime-fanfic ever, so have mercy ^.^


End file.
